<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From The Mouths... by nerdypipsqueak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262207">From The Mouths...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak'>nerdypipsqueak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962), Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discovery, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent conversation and its life-changing consequences. Or how Ned lost his job in Amman.<br/>Featuring Dryden being a classist, homophobic prick and Storrs being a bro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faisal bin Hussein bin Ali al-Hashemi/T. E. Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dryden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The grandfather clock in the corner of the office chimes twelve. Dryden puts down the document he's been reading and turns to look out of the window. Two floors below him the embassy staff are heading out for lunch, by the looks of it the entire building has decided to eat out and thank heavens for that! Dryden doesn't like eating around them, it makes him feel... unclean. </p><p>One last glance through the window (they're finally gone!) and Dryden's off to the staff kitchen, he's got a nice goat's cheese salad waiting for him in the fridge, proper food, not the greasy meat and rice combinations the locals seem to favour or the so called "fast food" his employees tend to enjoy. Fast food?! More like unfit for human consumption food.</p><p>As he heads down the corridor towards the kitchen, a sound catches Dryden's attention, makes him stop dead in his tracks. It's a voice, there's no doubt about that, a man's voice.</p><p>"Yes, I did, Love, thank you so much... Oh stop it, you know me, I can never thank you enough."</p><p>It's Lawrence, Dryden realises, the annoying but useful little know-it-all from Storrs's office and he's talking to someone so important to him that he calls her "love".</p><p>Lawrence has a girlfriend. The thought is so sudden it almost bursts out of Dryden's mouth. Lawrence and a girl. Ridiculous but apparently real.</p><p>"You made me breakfast <em>and</em> lunch, it's only fair that I take care of dinner. How do you feel about... more pasta?" Lawrence carries on. "Or we could... Sushi? I'm not a big fan of raw fish."</p><p>Dryden bites back a laugh. Of course Lawrence isn't adventurous enough to try sushi. That man can't even stomach cooked meat, let alone raw!</p><p>"How about that ramen place you were talking about? Do they deliver? Bloody hell, I'm going to have to call you back, I need two hands... Oh? Yes, they've all gone out for lunch so... alright, loudspeaker it is."</p><p>There's some shuffling, followed by the click of the microwave and the whoosh of the coffee machine. And then...</p><p>"Yeah, I'm curious. I mean, I've never had ramen that wasn't of the... instant type." The caller's voice is a little robotic and echoing, most probably because of the loudspeaker but there's no mistaking it. It's a man's voice and it belongs to Prince Feisal, King Hussein's third son.</p><p>Lawrence doesn't have a girlfriend. Not at all. He has a boyfriend and a prince at that.</p><p>Lawrence is a poof.</p><p>But then... so is Prince Feisal.</p><p>Damn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Storrs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After three days in Tel Aviv putting out a fire caused by a group of marine archaeologists who wandered into the wrong end of the Dead Sea all Ron wants is a simple, boring day at the office. Push some papers about, drink some coffee, make a few mildly tedious phone calls, bother Ned, drink some more coffee, maybe steal one of those oranges Ned gets every week. Then go home, read a little, watch something that doesn't engage too many braincells, have a shower and go to bed. Perfect day, with minimal drama.</p><p>But when he steps into his office Ron realises that something is not right. Ned's desk is shockingly clean, pristine even. There's no plates full of orange peel, no forgotten mugs, no paperwork. Gone are the post-it notes and the collection of postcards Ned had so lovingly pinned to the cork board just behind his back. The computer and phone are neatly arranged to make room for the employee welcome pack. It's all there: handbook, health and safety booklet, separate savoir vivre booklet, keycard, everything except for the pen but then it's a pen, for God's sake, who cares if it went walkies?!</p><p>Ron checks his emails, his text messages, missed calls, Whatsapp and Messenger. Nothing from Ned, at least nothing unusual, nothing to indicate any sort of catastrophe that would make him just up and leave.</p><p>Time for a trip to HR then. They should know.</p><p>"Don't know, don't care," says the head of HR. "I've been dealing with the Antoinette situation all week, you know, she's about to announce her engagement to Prince Ali so she's leaving and..."</p><p>"I get it. Do you know <em>anything</em>?" Ron interrupts her.</p><p>"Not really. Ambassador Dryden handled him personally. I was just given the paperwork."</p><p> </p><p>"What did you do to Ned?!"</p><p>"Good morning to you too." Dryden replies coolly. "How was Israel? I trust that you had no trouble?"</p><p>"Don't deflect. Ned Lawrence. Where is he and why isn't it here?!"</p><p>"I would assume that he's packing to go back home."</p><p>"But what happened?!"</p><p>"Mr Lawrence has been... <em>mixing</em> with members of the Royal Family in a way that caused me to question his loyalty, integrity and trustworthiness. So I gave him a choice."</p><p>"To leave or be forced out."</p><p>"It's sounds so... crude when you put it that way, Ronald. But yes, he could either leave of his own accord or disciplinary action would be taken."</p><p>"I do not appreciate being put on the spot like this." Somehow Ron manages to keep his voice steady. His blood pressure on the other hand is starting to rise dangerously.</p><p>"You were in Tel Aviv."</p><p>"So was my phone. You could have consulted with me."</p><p>"You don't like being disturbed when you're on trips like that."</p><p>"That is not an excuse to bypass me completely!"</p><p>"Are you questioning my decision, Mr Storrs?"</p><p>"No, sir." Ron mutters through his teeth.</p><p>"Good." Dryden smiles. "I would hate to lose as valuable an employee as yourself."</p><p> </p><p>Ron has always been jealous of Ned's flat. It may be small but it's located in an older building in downtown Amman, one of those buildings that still have their original light fixtures and tiled floors. The place has character, unlike Ron's thoroughly modern glass tower block. It even smells nicer, like spices and sand.<br/>At least it usually does. Today the stairwell reeks of cheap lemon-scented detergent. The tiles look a lot cleaner, Ron thinks as he pounds on Ned's door.</p><p>"Ronnie?" The door finally opens a fraction. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Ned!" Ron pushes his way into the flat. "I came as soon as I heard! I just don't understand, I mean, I had nothing to do with it, he went completely over my head! And he said the strangest thing, that you were messing with the Royal Family and..."</p><p>"Who's that, habibi?" Prince Feisal emerges from the kitchenette. Ron grinds to a halt. His Royal Highness looks very much at home, dressed in sweat pants and a Sandhurst hoodie, holding two steaming mugs. He's got a cigarette tucked behind his ear which just makes the whole situation even more absurd.</p><p>"Is that...?"</p><p>"How about I go outside to smoke, let you and Mr Storrs talk?" Prince Feisal hands Ned one of the mugs and strolls off. Ron lets himself be propelled to the couch and gently pushed down. Ned sits too and quietly sips his drink.</p><p>"So..." Ron starts. "When Dryden said you were mixing with the Royal Family...?"</p><p>"I am seeing Prince Feisal."</p><p>"Oh Jesus. How long?"</p><p>Ned blushes, the scarlet spreading down his cheeks and onto his neck. "A year."</p><p>"A year?! Ned!"</p><p>"Ronnie..."</p><p>"Don't Ronnie me! We're supposed to be friends! Why would you keep something like this from me?!"</p><p>"I'm keeping it from everyone."</p><p>"But why?!"</p><p>"He's a prince and this is still a conservative country. We don't know how his family will react and... I just don't want him to have to go through the pain I went through when my mother found out about me."</p><p>"So you decided to keep this a secret?"</p><p>"Yes, for now at least."</p><p>"How did Dryden find out then?"</p><p>"He overheard us talking on the phone. I slipped up once, I thought I was alone and I put Feisal on loudspeaker..."</p><p>"And then Dryden called you into his office and made you an offer you couldn't refuse."</p><p>"He said that if I didn't hand in my notice he would dismiss me on disciplinary grounds. Also, he made it <em>abundantly</em> clear that he wanted me gone because of my sexual orientation and because of... because of Feisal."</p><p>"Ned, for God's sake, that's illegal. That's discrimination, plain and simple. You can fight this. I can get you a lawyer..."</p><p>"That's very kind of you, Ronnie, but I don't want to pursue this."</p><p>"Why not? Because of him?!"</p><p>"It's not worth the time or the trouble. I have better things to do. You see, since I have to go back to England soon Feisal decided that he will go with me."</p><p>"Jesus Christ." Ron sighs. Beside him Ned calmly finishes his drink. They sit in perfect silence, digesting, processing the morning's events.</p><p>"You're moving in together? You and His Highness?" Ron asks.</p><p>"You could say that. He already spends most nights chez moi, he has a shelf in the wardrobe, a mug and toothbrush of his own here but in London..."</p><p>"It'll be official."</p><p>"It will be full time." Ned's smile is dazzling. It only widens when the door opens and Prince Feisal slips back into the flat. Ron tries his best not to stare as they exchange a look and a squeeze of hands.</p><p>"I should go." He heaves himself off the couch. He's seen and heard enough... So much for a boring, easy day at the office.</p><p>Of course Ned has to do the classic song and dance of "are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast" but Ron's absolutely sure. He's got work to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lawrence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doing things with broken ribs and a broken collarbone is... interesting, to say the least. Of course Ned could ask for help but he doesn't want to bother Feisal (the poor man is still visibly shaken by the news of the plane crash) or the nurses (they have better things to do than assist him with menial tasks) and he's certainly NOT asking for help showering (although Feisal would not be opposed).</p><p>There's shampoo, soap and towels waiting in the bathroom. Ned can't help but wonder if this has anything to do with Feisal's presence. He doubts that the other patients get this kind of treatment: complimentary toiletries and separate room. Regardless, he is grateful. The only things he'd managed to salvage from the crash were his wallet and passport; the rest either got smashed or went up in flames. Thank God Feisal had insisted on shipping the rest of his belongings to London.</p><p>It takes him ages to shower and get dressed. Putting the sling back on is the worst part. The pain is an afterthought, what bothers him more is how the damned thing keeps riding up and how the strap simply refuses to work smoothly. The pain will eventually pass like all pain does but this... This is constant.</p><p>When he emerges from the bathroom Feisal is immediately by his side, offering a supportive arm and Ned doesn't want to admit it but that arm is much needed. He feels exhausted to the point of considering taking a nap. Maybe after breakfast...</p><p>"I got you a few things." Feisal tells him, smiling mischievously. Only then does Ned notice the row of shopping bags waiting on the floor and the phone charging on the bedside table.</p><p>"A few?!" He cocks an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well, yes. Clothes, shoes, a new phone. I even managed to salvage your sim card."</p><p>"But an Iphone?!"</p><p>"It comes with a very nice camera."</p><p>"You're unbelievable, you know."</p><p>"So I am told."</p><p>The phone isn't fully charged but Ned switches it on anyway. He needs to let his friends and family know that he's fine. Almost immediately the phone starts ringing.</p><p>"Ned, thank God!" Ron gasps into the speaker. "The Italians said you were injured but wouldn't give me any details! Your folks have been calling me every hour!"</p><p>"Injured? It's just a fracture. I'll live." </p><p>"Did our... friend get there in one piece?"</p><p>Ned glances at Feisal who's now busy with his own phone, probably plotting something surprising and a bit over the top. "Yes. He scolded me for putting myself in harm's way."</p><p>"Cut him some slack. He was very worried. You are everything to him."</p><p>"Stop it, you."</p><p>"But it's true. He wouldn't take the risks he does for just anyone."</p><p>"Well, he's here and we are both fine."</p><p>"Good. And now that you've got time you can use it to think about how much longer you want to keep this a secret."</p><p>"Yes, sir." Ned rolls his eyes. He doesn't want to think about this, not here, not now. And not tomorrow or next week. If they find themselves in a place where they will have to make their relationship public then he will consider the options but right now he just wants to enjoy what he has with Feisal for as long as possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poof (or poofter) is a British derogatory term for a gay man.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>